


Blizzard Breaking Point

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A blizzard locks Adrien and Alya into Marinette’s home with no power for a weekend, and in the dead of the night, tensions boil over, threatening to break through barriers that have gone ignored and pushed off to the side for years. Commission for bscommissions.





	Blizzard Breaking Point

Alya knew her way around Marinette's place in the star-lit darkness of the dead of night better than she should have, back during sleepovers when they were younger. Not much had changed, especially in her bedroom--though if Alya had a bedroom half as cool as Marinette's, she wouldn't have changed it either--and everything was fairly easy to navigate its way around. And it was a good thing she couldn't see much, because the power was out, a brutal snowstorm hitting Paris with such fervor that it ended up marooning Alya and Adrien, over for some weekend studying, at Marinette's house. With Marinette's parents out of town for the weekend, that meant it was the three of them alone in a house with no power, and Alya was thankful she could navigate her way around as she woke up in the middle of the night to hit up the bathroom.

They were on the Saturday night of their trapped weekend; snowed in since Friday, the trio studied by daylight and mostly just hung around at night, retiring to early bedtimes as the lack of heating meant things got cold, and burying themselves beneath plenty of blankets was not only the best solution, but one that left them very sleepy. None of them could remember the last time they had been in bed by eight, but it was just past midnight when Alya made her way back from the bathroom, and on any other Saturday night she would have her eyes glued to the bright glow of a computer screen.

Having slept in the same bed very casually since they were younger, Alya had little trouble sharing the bed with Marinette, even if the benefits of age made it a bit harder to handle given the somewhat less than chaste connotations things like that tended to have. But with the bed raised up high there was little place else to sleep, save for the long sofa chair that with some blankets and pillows had turned into a good-enough bed for Adrien to sleep in.

At least, that was the idea. Maybe it was the fact she couldn't see anything that made it so hard to tell what was going on, but as Alya moved as silently as she could through the night to walk up the steps to the bed perched on the cool second level of the room, she was greeted to the faint, shifting silhouettes of a bit of a nasty surprise. The window by the room filtered in enough lamplight and starlight, which was magnified by the snowflakes like little wintry prisms, that she could see very clearly what was happening.

Kneeling beside Marinette's face, Adrien had his underwear down at his knees, his cock mere inches from his host's mouth as he jerked off eagerly, making sure to leave the head free so that every soft, wet exhale the sleeping girl made blew out onto his cock and made his masturbation all the more lurid. That was a surprising enough revelation, one that nearly sent Alya tumbling back down the steps in sheer surprise, but even more absurd still was the sheer size of the model's cock. Adrien was gifted something special; he may not have even been avoiding stroking the cock head but simply didn't need to, as his hand dragged back and forth along his incredibly endowed shaft.

Feeling her chest tighten up as surprise hit her like a ton of bricks, Alya didn't know what to do. The sensible thing would have been to slap him, yell, wake Marinette up, and stop this whole insane situation before it began, because this wasn't exactly okay. But with the amazing cock in front of her leaving her almost salivating in excitement, the sensible thing didn't sound all that great to Alya, who slipped up quietly behind him.

Keeping himself as quietly as he could, Adrien stroked feverishly to the sight of Marinette's cute sleeping face, looking so peaceful as she lay there, her hot breath blowing along his cock for just a little bit of extra depravity. He knew this was way over the deep end, but nothing within Adrien could make him help himself; being snowed in with Marinette had left him seeing her in a very different light, 'noticing' her as it were, for the very first time. Alya was hardly a slouch herself, and once he realized he was snowed in with two very beautiful girls, Adrien could feel the pressure like never before. The previous night, he had happily jerked off to the thought of sleeping in the same room as the two girls, a lurid lesbian fantasy starring Alya and Marinette, two best friends feeling each others' bodies out and inviting him to join. Round after round he'd gone, exhausting himself to that excitement, and now after another day locked in the house and going a bit stir crazy, he wanted more.

Once he heard Alya go to the bathroom, he saw his chance, but once he got his dick out he promptly forgot about Alya as he became painfully focused on Marinette. He hadn't even meant to jerk off in her face, and had no desire to to blow his load all over her; he planned to pull away and sully his underwear instead; the thought of using her breath just hit him and he found himself without any shred of impulse control to stop it.

So absorbed into what he was doing now, Adrien didn't even notice that he was being watched, didn't pay any attention to Alya slipping behind him until she felt a hand grab hold of his cock and another quickly clasp over his mouth. "You have some explaining to do, lover boy," Alya whispered into his ear. "Pull your hand away." He did so, only to groan as he felt Alya take up his stroking duties, her other hand wrapping around his chest and pulling him back as she dragged him away from Marinette, pulling him onto his ass as she sat down behind him, reaching forward to stroke him off eagerly. The hand on his mouth pulled away, only to turn his head sharply and pull it back a bit, letting Alya lean in form the proper angle to seize his lips and silence him with a kiss.

Adrien's head spun as the kiss threw him spiraling out of control. He'd become so fixated on Marinette, but now here was Alya, making out with him aggressive and stroking his cock with a speed and tight grip that made no secrets about how much she liked what she was feeling. It was a shock, but a delightful one, the kind of pleasant thrill that could ignite inside of Adrien an excitement much more broadly directed. His hands reached back to grab at her, reaching clumsily from behind to fumble at one of her breasts through her clothes and running along the quickly bucking arm. She in turn held him by the hair, a little bit tighter than expected, and let thirst overwhelm her.

Adrien was Marinette's crush, and Alya would never for a second disrespect that, but fuck that boy was attractive, and with his big cock throwing her out of focus, and maybe some of her own isolation-induced madness catching her, she was shameless in getting at him, making him groan a bit louder into her lips as she kept herself hungrily attached to him, refusing to let go of the kiss not only because it could silence him, but because she couldn't think of any other way to deal with this bizarre situation.

As much as they both wanted to keep quiet, Adrien was falling victim to his own frustrations, squirming more and more in Alya's amazing touch as he felt himself wound up, and it wasn't too much of a surprise when he couldn't take it anymore, letting out a too-loud moan to keep anything subtle. The sound forced its way out, too loud for Marinette to possibly stay asleep as she jolted up to life with a gasp, looking around in a panic and wondering what was wrong. The very sobering sight of Alya holding Adrien's cock, and just how big Adrien's cock really was, snapped her into instant awareness of her surroundings, confusion leaving a flustered Marinette to begin to ramble, "Oh my god Adrien you're so big, I can't believe that the--I always thought about things between us but I never imagined it being so big, this is even better than in my dreams, and you're in my bed now, and I can't believe that this is--"

"Marinette," Alya said firmly, snapping her friend out of her rambling. Marinette's cheeks lit up so bright it was visible even in the semi-darkness, heat radiating off of them as she realized what was happening. But through it all she didn't actually stop jerking Adrien off. No, Alya was stroking him with unrelenting, unbreaking excitement, and she smiled as she watched Marinette's eyes fall onto his cock and refuse to leave it. "I came back from the bathroom to find him jerking off to you."

"You did what?" she asked Adrien, maybe not shocked for the reasons she should have been, her cheeks lighting up even more as she placed her hands onto her face in a quick rush of panic, thankfully not feeling any cum on her face. "Adrien!"

"I-I can explain," he said, squirming in newfound embarrassment. Sleeping Marinette had lured him in, but awake, speaking, shocked and shouting Marinette snapped him back into reality too. "I heard a noise and came up here to check on you, but while I was doing so my underwear slipped off and I--" A single finger placed on his lips silenced him, Adrien hanging his head in shame as Alya shut him up. It was a good thing, too; he was making up a thread of nonsense that would have done him absolutely no favours if he'd been able to finish that thought. It was a horrible excuse, but one he found himself no longer in need of, as Alya very abruptly pushed him back against the headboard on the bed, sitting him upright as she kept her grip on his cock. "Come help me with this," she said to Marinette, smiling at her and licking her lips as she kept her hand jerking along his cock.

Marinette nodded slowly, shifting in position and leaning forward, unable to believe this was all really happening. "I forgive you," she said, biting her lip as she eyed Adrien's cock. "For all of it." She drew a shivering breath as a hand grasped the back of her head, Alya helping ease her best friend slowly in. With her eyes slowly closing, Marinette embraced the insanity of this whole show and planted some kisses onto Adrien's cock, amazed she was really doing this and that this was all really happening. But at the same time, her lips felt oddly comfortable pressing kisses against his dick, and as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the steady guidance of Alya's hand urging her to kiss down the side, she found herself slipping happily into something equal parts reckless and exciting.

Marinette's hand joined Alya's on Adrien's cock, the two holding him tight and stroking with their fingers interlocked around it. There was an easy and confidence to the way they worked along his cock that surprised all three of them, and while Alya had been planning to let Marinette get her fun in with his cock a bit before taking her turn, but she found herself not wanting to take a turn at all as she leaned in to drag her tongue up along the other side of his cock, sharing it with her at the same time. It wasn't the kind of flirty, dirty fun she thought she would ever be able to have with Marinette, her own cheeks lighting up a bit as she let herself get carried away by everything she was doing and how much she found herself liking the idea of sharing a cock--especially such a damn nice one--with her best friend.

The excitement wasn't lost on Marinette either, whose cheeks burned as the hand left her hair. She didn't pull back, didn't worry about any of that, focusing instead on just dragging her tongue in broad, eager strokes along Adrien's dick. This was something she had thought about so many times before, something that danced in her imagination through lonely nights. Or any night, really. Most nights. Almost every night. But it was all happening now and it almost didn't matter. This insanity was so utterly beyond her belief that she just didn't care, throwing herself into the insanity without question.

Alya and Marinette moved without any real consideration or motion, and that motion eventually led them to the same place. Marinette's tongue brushed along the tip of Adrien's cock, and as Alya moved her way up, the result was some tongue contact making both long-time friends go stiff in surprise, having no idea what to do about the sudden surprise, but neither wanted to pull back away from it, more embarrassed by the worry the other might pull back than anything else, but emboldened by the fact they remained in place, each reached to grab the other girl's head and pull in tight, Marinette and Alya sharing a messy, tongue-heavy kiss with the head of Adrien's cock, focused on it but hardly shirking away from any contact with one another in the process, something that made his dick twitch in raw excitement at the sight of it.

"Mm, Adrien, I got the girl who's liked you forever to kiss me before she kissed you," Alya teased, licking her lips as she drifted her way down.

"Alya!" Marinette yelled, snapping into embarrassment at the idea of her best friend revealing a secret like that, something that she wanted to keep private and to herself for probably her whole life. It tool her a second to even remember, amid her gut instinct panic, that she was currently stroking and kissing said guy's dick.

"He crawled into your bed to jerk off!" Alya gasped. "Come on, Marinette, the time to worry about that is over now. So go on, confess to Adrien that you like him. Until you do, this dick is mine." She responded by very quickly gulping down and taking Adrien's head into her mouth, sucking it down greedily and working her head quickly up and down, staring with defiant, playful glee up at Marinette.

Marinette cursed beneath her breath, biting her lip as she looked up at Adrien. "I um... I like you, and it--"

"Marinette, you woke up and immediately started talking about my penis." Adrien had let them have their moment, but now he was ready to step in a bit and play back. "It would be hard to not figure it out after that." Marinette's cheeks lit up bright and she let out a nervous whine, and as he added, "And you're really cute when you're flustered," she whined even louder, but the smile both of them shared was worth it.

Alya rolled her eyes, keeping her head bobbing quickly along the dick as she let herself get carried away by the thrill of sucking Adrien down, the interlocked fingers pulling away and replaced with a bit more direct and pointed a touch. Her mouth embraced his shaft and she happily pushed down, rocking up and down with sultry motions in an attempt not to get too lost in the heat of their 'moment, and when finally they were done being sappy she pulled back, Adrien's shaft now glistening a little from her saliva as she tilted it toward Marinette, who happily obliged in taking it down too.

Neither girl knew exactly how to handle Adrien from a size standpoint, but both were determined to go through with it, especially Marinette, who wanted to be more than just a snowed-in lay for Adrien. Her lips pursed tight around his shaft as her head rocked along with a quicker, somewhat impatient vigor, wanting to wind up toward something aggressive as she tried to handle it as best she could, all while Alya helpfully kept stroking his cock and setting the pace for her to follow. It was all so easy when she was in the midst of it, his size nowhere near the problem she expected it to be once she got down to the practical matters of sucking him off. Everything flowed so logically and reasonably, and with that in mind, Marinette felt strong, felt like she could do anything and still manage to pull this all off.

"You'd better appreciate her making me look bad," Alya teased, smiling up flirtily at Adrien before leaning in to kiss along the base of his dick a little and keep the pleasure going.

"I appreciate both of you," Adrien groaned, amazed he had two pretty girls sharing his dick and no reason to complain about any of it."

"Right answer." Alya smiled as she watched Marinette pull up, and quickly she leaned in to dance her tongue along the cock with Marinette's, the two of them licking however they wanted and giving not a single care in the world to any of it; all they really wanted as to get him off. If their tongues were going to cross, they accepted it, welcoming the possibility as they let themselves sink deeper and deeper into the spiraling kind of excitement that came from going all out with one another, tearing down every obstacle or taboo between the friends with a frightening pace.

They traded back and forth with his cock, alternating on sucking his cock with plenty of tongue attention paid to it in the middle as they let their desires run wild. The sweet thrill of moving it all back and forth, of sucking on his dick and handing it off, of sharing licks and kisses all along it when the mood took them... This wasn't like anything that Marinette had ever done before. Sharing cock by moonlight was one of the most surreal things she had ever done.

And in the crazy midst of it all was Adrien, a groaning, smiling mess squirming happily in place as he beheld the debauchery, amazed by the sights before him. There was nothing about the way they moved at his cock that he could have possibly wanted to turn down; this was incredible, something that belonged in the most hopeless and impossible of dreams, but it was all happening, all so real and intense, their tongues lavishing his cock with so much affection that he really couldn't have held back if he tried. "I'm going to cum," he warned, wanting them to do whatever they wanted with his load; he just knew it was worth giving them that warning before they got into anything too crazy.

His dick was in Marinette's mouth as he said it, her head bobbing quickly along his shaft as she moved with a determined push to get him off as hard as she could, but Alya was quick to whisper something in her ear. Something that made her pull back, a smile painted broad across her face as their fingers entwined once more around his dick and began to jerk it off in eager unison, moaning, "Cum on us," over each others' voices as they looked at him with bright, needy eyes. It was like nothing Adrien could have expected, and it drove him absolutely wild, sent him crashing over the edge happily as he let out an excited yell and lost himself completely.

Adrien came, and he came hard, his cock erupting as thick shots of gooey, hot seed splashed onto their faces. Alya guided the motion of jerking his cock back and forth so that as he came, he did so in broad streaks across both their faces, ensuring they thoroughly shared the spunky treat, moans rising up hotter and more excited still as they relished in the feeling of bliss that came from taking a facial together. Marinette felt so naughty, but she was the one who initiated taking it even further as she surprised Alya by turning her head and licking up along her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. Alya was surprised, but she rolled with it, moaning into the hot kiss and cleaning Marinette's face off, toying with the cum in their kiss and swapping it back and forth before swallowing it down.

When the girls pulled away, they were both a little breathless, both a little too excited, both a little overly ragged and needy as they looked at Adrien. If his cock wouldn't have stayed rock hard just because of his libido, then their naughty display certainly helped keep him rigid, as his cock stood at full attention, ready for everything they were going to do.

"He's still hard," Marinette squealed in excitement. 'I can't believe this, Alya, he's so perfect!"

Rolling her eyes again, Alya motioned toward Adrien. "Get on your back. You two lovebirds are going to have your first time together, and I think cowgirl position might work better." Biting her lip, she eyed Marinette's breasts through her top; her friend had grown very well into her chest with age, and she wasn't entirely selfless in her decision, grabbing Marinette's top and pulling it off, exposing her naked breasts to Adrien's widening eyes before she gave a playful smack to her best friend's butt. "Come on, don't you two freeze on me now."

Adrien nodded, moving quickly into position as the girls parted to the sides and allowed him to shimmy down from his position seated against the headboard to one that had him resting his head on a pillow, lying down with his dick looking even bigger now as it just stood straight up in the air, a testament to his wonderful endowment as a blushing Marinette climbed up into his lap as she pulled her panties down, grasping his slick cock and looking nervously down at it. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to do this; her dreams never involved these sorts of questions, they were always very direct and perfect.

"Don't be shy now, you just ate his cum," Alya added as she slipped into a good position sitting beside Adrien, one that would let her see all the action. She wasn't particularly shy about undressing either, or spreading her thighs and running a hand down her body to caress at her slick mound as she got ready to play the voyeur for a little bit. "Plus, you've wanted this for so long. Or do I have to remind you of the time last year when I slept over and walked into the bathroom t--"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Marinette was quick to shut that particularly embarrassing story down quickly. She knew that was the point, of course, knew the entire idea of opening that can of worms up was to get her to move, and move she did, getting her puffy slit up against his head and readying herself, a few nervous shifts of her hips guiding the position all together before she pushed slowly down onto his cock, giving a needy whine as even just feeling the tiniest bit of penetration made her excitable.

Adrien put his hands onto Marinette's hips, and he helpfully began to guide her along his shaft, careful and considerate as he watched her move. "You can do this," he said softly, smiling at her as he felt himself give in at long last to something a little bit crazy. Something he may should have noticed and wanted long before he ended up, but this was so good that he couldn't even bring himself to care how long he'd dragged his feet as he helped guide her down his shaft a bit further, calm and slow, letting Marinette move at a pace she was comfortable with above all else.

Comfort was exactly what Marinette needed, too. With soft moans, she pushed her way down slowly, trying to be slow and tender about it, wanting Adrien so much, but also wanting to keep herself under control and not get so carried away by everything that she nearly lost control of herself in the process. All slow, all careful, all when she was ready for it. This was not something she had been even the least bit ready for tonight, but it was all upon her so quickly she knew she just had to roll with this strange snowed-in moonlit threesome. And with that in mind, she readied herself for everything to come, steeling herself as and resolving to enjoy herself utterly, to not let worries or hesitation get hold of her. Not now, of all times.

They started off slow. It was all they had to do, really. With the big cock pushing into Marinette enough for her to really feel his size, it was the best way to go, too; she could get used to this all with the steady up and down motions she made, slowly working her way into being used to his size and enjoying the pure awe she felt in the embrace of this pleasure. Adrien didn't push her any further, either; he didn't need to, as the pleasure of her slick folds by itself was already more than enough for her to enjoy herself thoroughly, but either way, he wanted above all else to be considerate of her, to let her move at her own pace and set the tone for this that she was comfortable with. Nothing else would have felt right to Adrien; he wanted Marinette to really be ready for this, and to pressure her wasn't right.

Alya settled in happily to watch Marinette finally get the dick she wanted. She didn't say anything to ruin this moment, as she watched them staring into each others' eyes with such intense sappiness that it warmed her heart. This was Marinette's moment, and she wasn't going to take away from that with some dumb remark, letting them enjoy themselves while she focused on enjoying herself too, her fingers rubbing and pushing and doing everything they could to relish in the joy Marinette was feeling, to celebrate alongside her.

"You look so good right now," Adrien said, awestruck by the fair skinned girl's almost radiant glow in the nighttime, snow filtered light. There was something almost ethereal about her, and the light hit her just right to illuminate her big smile. Brought in with the intermittent bounce of her breasts as she moved atop him, and he had everything he could have ever needed to look at, his hands tightening a bit on her hips as he lets her ride at her own pace. There was nothing else he needed, no reason in the world to go too fast or rush through anything. No, it was all about letting the bliss roll through him, about letting this insanity follow the course of its desperate, winding excitement.

As she got used to what she was doing, Marinette became a little more confident in how she rode his cock, rocking with a steadier, quicker pace, pushing down deep with each bounce, her breasts having more rapidly as she let herself get carried away. "I'm ready," she said, certain but speaking more to herself than to him, as her hands settled onto his chest for balance and began to really ride his cock, pushing as fast as she could atop his big dick and really getting fucked. Confidence filled her, drove her mad with excitement, and she couldn't hold back anything now.

Adrien nodded, excited by the prospect as his grip tightened onto her hips. He couldn't have agreed more, and began to help slam her down onto his cock as they fucked faster, their slow, tender lovemaking quickly losing out to bubbling tensions and hormones, to the insanity of just craving the chance to give in, and this insane, perfect night providing the excuse of a lifetime. They moved without reservation, without shame, without a second of care in the world, pushing onward boldly and letting themselves burn up with the excitement sure to get much, much more intense still as this all came together for them too well to bear.

Marinette's dream had come true, and now, as she rode Adrien Agreste's lap with all the speed she felt confident enough to show, she was really starting to lose herself to the excitement. "This is better than I ever dreamed it would be!" Even Alya's presence, with her best friend fingering herself quite openly in front of her, wasn't going to dampen this. In some insane ways it only enhanced it, in fact, giving her a feeling like she was breaking down a few walls at once. She was in love with Adrien, but maybe there was a room for something else on the side, something with her best friend. It was all up in the air right now; Marinette wasn't going to worry about the future yet, wasn't going to let anything get in the way of the present, where she felt like a queen and rode high on the best feelings of her life.

"Can I cum inside of you?" Adrien groaned, thrusting upward eagerly as he met her slams down, his cock throbbing inside the tight inner walls begging his cock to cum. 

"Yes, please! I want it so badly, Adrien. Cum inside of me!" Marinette threw her head back, those words so passionate on her tongue that they drove her right over the edge and sent her spinning out into crazed bliss. She whined in excitement, writhing in the midst of her own blissful release as she came hard, letting out needy cries and excited moans as she lost herself. There was nothing she wanted more than this, and the pleasure that came with it was so powerful she was ready to lose herself completely. It didn't surprise her that the best orgasm of her life came Adrien's lap, but she was surprised just how fucking good it was.

Adrien held nothing back as he thrust up inside of her while also pulling down hard on her hips to slam her down, burying his cock to the hilt inside of Marinette as he let himself go. Cum pumped deep into Marinette as her spasming inner walls begged and milked his cock, his hot load making her whine even louder as she writhed atop him a blissed out mess surrendering utterly to the pleasures she felt, all with a sincerity and earnest nothing could beat. She truly did crave this more than anything else in the world.

Marinette snapped forward, lying breathlessly on top of Adrien and going for his lips. It was only fair she kiss him now, after they fucked; she had gotten him off twice before they even shared their first kiss, and something about that almost sounded insane, but the shuddering excitement she felt couldn't be questioned. This was bliss. Sharing a passionate, intimate moment together after all that intensity was just what they needed, and they both embraced the sweetness of it as much as they embraced each other.

Pulling away was regretful but inevitably. Slowly, Marinette lifted up off of Adrien, sighing in relief only to look down at his cock and whine. "A-are you still hard?" she asked, biting her lip as she gasped for air. There was no way she could go again. Inexperience had caught up with her, and she needed a moment to relax now.

"Yeah," Adrien said, eyes shifting off to the side. "It's only been... Hm, two in the bed, and I think three before I climbed up here? Maybe four, I--"

"You came six time and you can still go?" Marinette yelled in panic, flopping off of him and whining. How was she supposed to keep him happy in this situation? She could feel herself starting to really feel the fact that she was in over her head catch up with her now.

But Alya slipped in happily, purring as she crawled over Adrien, her thighs slick with excitement. "Mind if I help him out?" she asked, a devilish smile across her face. She was expecting words, but Marinette went for something bolder--but requiring much less breath--by leaning up and kissing her best friend eagerly. Alya received all the confirmation she needed, moaning as she pulled back off the two and quickly got down on her hands and knees. Where Marinette had a nice chest, Alya had a round, plump ass just perfect for waving in the diction of boys when she was on all fours. "You don't need to hold back on me like you did on Marinette, so cut loose a little bit."

Adrien was quickly up to his knees. If Marinette was fine with him fucking her best friend then he wasn't going to even attempt to complain, getting into position and grabbing hold of his dick as raw excitement caught hold of him. He happily pushed forward and began to pump into Alya, slowly at first as he worked his cock in inch by inch, each thrust easing a little more into her slick pussy, so tight and hot, so ready to get fucked. And fucked it would be; with Marinette, he had held back to give her the beautiful, sappy first time together she wanted, but Alya shaking her big butt in the air and telling him to go wild was a challenge he wasn't going to back down from.

So once he had his dick about two thirds of the way in, a single, harsh slam buried himself the rest of the way in, Alya yelling in delight as she felt the incredible fullness that followed. His big dick was filling her like none ever had before, opening her up to pleasures she was all too happy for. "Watch closely, Marinette; I promise that by the end of the weekend you'll be able to get fucked like this." Alya smiled in the direction of her blissed out, breathless friend, who lay panting and smiling on the sidelines.

Thrusts started quick and hard, promising to only get quicker and harder in the process, as he began to pound into Alya and show off what he could really do. A strong core was absolutely perfect for some steady pounding, and he showed her hot twat no mercy as his hands groped and kneaded her lovely ass, making sure every thrust forward was a good one, was a deep one. He not only wanted to use all his strength, but all his size, to make sure his hips slammed against her backside, his balls swung forward to smack against her thigh, and his cock pushed into her so deep he wondered how much space there really was left in her if he wasn't already bottoming out. 

"Yes, that's right, fuck me!" Alya moaned, getting her happy ending in the strangest of ways. She wanted to say she would have been content in a supporting role, but that just wasn't true at all. The second she laid her eyes on the gift between Adrien's legs she knew that she wanted him too, and to feel him pounding her from behind was the satisfaction of that want in ways she was almost intimidated by. With all the kisses from Marinette and now Adrien's cock inside of her, Alya could feel herself already slipping into position to angle for plenty more of this, and it was greedy to admit, but getting rawed by the big dick she shared with her best friend was far better than cheering on said best friend while wishing she could feel something that big inside her too.

There wasn't a shred of jealousy on Marinette's part as she watched, maybe a little too blown away to be able to think about 'enjoying' the sights, but on the inside she could not have been happier to see them both hard at work. These were the two people she cared about most, fucking and sharing each other with her in the most intimate of ways. It was something so incredible to behold, and she couldn't deny that this made her feel good. She liked the idea, and liked it even better as the hot moans rose up. She was getting her breath back, and as she reached a hand over to caress Alya's cheek she felt the happiness swell.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Marinette asked, proud of this situation. She bit her lip, rising up to lean in and kiss Adrien as she remarked, "Cum inside of her, please. Let her feel what I felt. I want to see her get it too."

Moans rose up hotter still as Alya vocally approved of the idea, gasping and begging for him to cum inside of her as she slammed her backside against his lap feverishly, bucking in anticipation and excitement that made the throbbing heat inside of her spin out of control with need. She was gone, ready to lose herself, and lose herself she did as she fucked herself back against Adrien's massive prick. With eager moans she gave in, and as Adrien slammed balls deep into her one last time he seemed content to be dragged down with her, the two of them loudly twisting about in unison as the pleasure overtook Alya. They were both all too happy to give in, with her orgasm only enhanced by the sudden flood of gooey, creamy spunk filling her up and giving them both something to enjoy thoroughly.

The pleasure was incredible, and as Adrien pulled back, he did so groaning in relief. "Okay, that's it," he groaned, nodding in approval. "I'm done."

"It's late," Marinette said. "It's why I couldn't take anymore. But if we get some sleep..." She bit her lip, caressing the two of them as Alya slumped breathlessly down too. "I'd really like to continue this. With both of you. I know it might be strange, but I like this arrangement. So why don't we all get some sleep, and tomorrow, instead of worrying out the test we probably won't have to take Monday if this blizzard keeps up, we have some fun instead?"

Tired nods of approval followed, as everyone slumped back onto the bed. Alya and Marinette had shared the oversized covers and just kept some distance from each other, but as she slipped into the middle, Adrien cuddling up to one side and Alya against her other, the covers got even cozier, a delightful warmth from each others' bodies help making the cold night even more tolerable as they fell asleep in each others' arms, ready to find out how much ground they could cover with exploring each other after a good night's sleep.


End file.
